


the one i choose

by sarken



Category: Real News RPF
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Lesbian Character, Pundit Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-09
Updated: 2009-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rachel flirts with another woman, it brings to the surface Keith's insecurities about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one i choose

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pundit Kink Meme prompt _Keith/Rachel, jealousy_.

She's supposed to be getting drinks, but Keith sees what she's doing, the way she leans on the bar, head cocked, touching the bartender's hand and making her smile. She's flirting, and it terrifies Keith. He has nightmares like this, dreams where she leaves him for a pretty, young bartender who makes substandard martinis.

He walks over to her, sliding his arm around her waist and pulling her against him. "Hey," he greets, nipping Rachel's ear, keeping careful eye contact with the bartender. Nuzzling Rachel's temple, his hand wanders down to her ass. "Forget the drinks. Let's get a cab."

She looks at the bartender and shrugs. "Okay," she says easily, and Keith steals a quick kiss before escorting her out to the street. His arm stays around her while he hails a cab, and she laughs, playfully bumping her nose against his neck while they stand between parked cars.

In the elevator at his building, his hands are all over her, wandering over her hips, her stomach, her side. He sucks on her earlobe, kisses her neck, makes her squirm in embarrassment as he lavishes her with affection, distracting her from any thoughts about bartenders with white shirts and long braids pulled back into ponytails.

"You're frisky tonight," Rachel teases, and Keith presses his hard-on against her ass while he buries his nose in her hair, certain there is no twentysomething bartender in Manhattan who could appreciate Rachel's un-ironically prudish vocabulary. She's the sexiest old man he knows, and he can't wait to get her into bed.

"Thinking about you and the bartender," he explains, hand in her hair, tilting her head so he can suck on her beauty mark. She moans and chuckles low in her throat, and Keith can feel the vibration under his mouth. "You wanted her, didn't you?"

She tilts her head back to give him better access. "Can we not talk about that?" she asks, reaching between them to brush her palm against the front of his pants. It's an obvious and effective attempt to distract him, and his hips thrust against the warmth of her hand.

His mouth is still on her throat, lips and tongue and teeth working at leaving their mark, when he reaches out and hits the emergency stop on the elevator. "We're gonna talk about it," he says, surrendering his focus on her neck, turning her to face him. He backs her into a corner, but all she does is laugh.

"You're jealous," she says, almost smug, while he tugs at her jeans, urgently and clumsily opening the fly, sliding his hand down the front of her boy briefs. She gasps when he first presses the length of his finger against her, and then she laughs again. "Jesus God, Keith, I can't believe you're doing this because you thought I was going to sleep with the _bartender_. God, she was freaking _hot_, but I have _you_."

With his free hand, the one that's not shoved down her pants and teasing her clit, he undoes his khakis and takes her hand, wrapping her fingers loosely around his erection. He doesn't take his hand away, doesn't encourage her to jerk him off. "Yeah," he says, sighing, "me and my dick."

"Keith," she says, resting her forehead against his and brushing her thumb against the tip of his cock, "I know what's in your pants, all right? It's not really...it's not an enticement, but I'm not going up and leave you because of it. I'd have done it by now. Instead I went on the pill. Doesn't that count for something? I wouldn't have done that if I didn't like having sex with you and didn't want you to fuck me."

"You want me to fuck you," he repeats, and she nods. He grins. "Now?"

She laughs. "Yeah, now would be good."


End file.
